Facade
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Do you know how it feels to be rejected, and berated by the one you love. The you'd gladly cut your own heart out of your chest if they asked for it? Adam tells John Morrison  his feelings for him. John's a homophobe. Add in Shawn being in love with him.
1. Ch1: I tear my heart open

Title: Facade

Wrestlers: Adam Copeland, John Morrison, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, John Cena, the Miz, Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho

Rating: Pg – 13 – R

Content: M/M Relationships, Homophobia, gay bashing, abuse, violence, and cuddling

Summery: Adam is secretly in love with his new tag team partner who appears to be a Gay basher.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea

Adam Ground out in pain as Cena close lined him out of the ring, much to the fans dismay. Cena began taunting him from the inside of the ring until he turned to parade around inside the ring. Adam felt two pairs of arms pulling him up and lifting him to his feet. They pulled his arms around their shoulders and started pulling him up the ramp way. He opened his eyes and saw that the two people pulling him away from Cena were his two partners. Rated RKO, Randy Orton, and the object of his deepest desires; John Morrison. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, feeling somewhat safe.

Once to the back, they helped him down the stairs and to the trainer.

"Are you okay?" Randy Orton asked making his eyes snap open. He forced a smile and nodded his head yes. "Are you sure, Adam?" John Morrison asked as he shrugged. "I got a headache from when I fell from the top rope-" Adam started but was interrupted.

"Okay he's going to the trainer" John Said as Adam nodded and let them drag him threw the halls as he couldn't walk because of his bum knee. So John and Randy were nearly carrying him. He couldn't resist looking over at John. He'd been so caught up in studying John that he didn't see Randy watching him.

"Okay here we are" John announced as Adam quickly looked away. Randy furrowed his brow, but as Adam turned to look at him; the look was erased immediately. "Okay get him up on the table" the trainer instructed as they walked Adam over to the metal table. "Okay lift, on one, two and three up!" John murmured quietly as together, he and Randy lifted Adam up onto the table. "Thank you guys" Adam murmured quietly, more to John than to Randy. Both men nodded and left the room. Randy caught Adam's gaze on John's swaying behind as they left; closing the door behind them.

**Outside the Trainers office.**

"Dude I got to tell you something" Randy muttered as he grabbed John's arm to look at him. "Sure what's that man?" John asked looking confused. "Do you think Adam's . . . Gay?" Randy asked as quietly as he could. "WHAT? . . . Are you kidding me? . . . No! . . . No way man! He's totally straight dude. I mean all I ever saw him date was chicks' man! There's no way Adam likes guys man! Just no way" John exclaimed in a hushed tone as Randy raised an eye brow.

"You don't know that for sure. But even worse then him being a fug packer is that I think he's gay for you man! I see the way he looks at you when you're not looking at him. It's disgusting man!" Randy muttered in disgust as John shook his head.

"There's just no way dude, No way . . ." John murmured in a hushed tone trailing off as the door to the trainers opened and Adam limped out with an ice pack on his head. Randy and John moved to help him.

"No way what?" Adam asked looking between John and Randy. "Nothing man" Randy muttered as Adam nodded limping down the hall. They followed quietly, Randy watching Adam and John pondering over what Randy had told him.

**The locker room **

"Hey you alright man, I heard you went to the trainer?" Cena asked as Adam nodded. "Yes I'm fine just a small headache and I needed ice for my knee" Adam murmured quietly as Cena nodded. "Hey we still going clubbing tonight?" Jeff Hardy asked as he enters the locker room donning only a towel around his waist. "I know I am" Matt answered with a grin. "Same here" Randy Grinned. "Me too" Cena agreed.

"Yeah I'll go as well" John Morrison answered as Randy whooped. "What about you Shawn?" John asked as HBK shook his head no. "Gnaw not me, kid I'm way too old to go clubbing." Shawn laughed. "What about you Adam?" John asked as Adam shook his head no. "Nope I'm not up to it, not tonight" Adam shrugged. "Aw come on!" Cena complained as Adam laughed.

"Sorry not tonight" Adam chuckled as he began getting dressed. "Old man" Jeff teased as Adam held up his hand. "Not yet I'm not!"

"Nope not in looks but definitely in spirit" Cena laughed. Adam shrugged as if to say he didn't care. "No Adam you just tell these boys that you're like a fine wine, ya just get better with age" Shawn laughed as Adam joined in. "We're not boys!" Randy protested. "Yes you are fun size!" Adam laughed as everyone joined in. "I am not fun sized just ask my wife!" Randy grumbled as Adam shrugged. "I did and she told me you were" Shawn smirked shrugging his shoulder walking out already dressed.

Randy grumbled and walked out already done. Cena finished and left. Matt and Jeff hurried out soon after. All that was left was the Miz, Adam and John. The Miz finished gathering his things and walked out.

"So why aren't you in the mood to go clubbing?" John asked as he walked out in only a towel and Adam mentally cursed fate and Mother Nature that he was left alone. With John Morrison. Both of them in only towels. "Eh I'm feeling aches and pains where aches and pains shouldn't be" Adam murmured quietly as he pulled on a black thong, pulling boxers over it. John snorted as Adam turned around now pulling pants on. "What?" He asked as John laughed quietly.

"Something funny that Randy told me . . ." John started only to snort in laughter. Adam raised an eye brow. "Really . . . What's that?"

"Randy said he thought you were gay, that you wanted me" John laughed as Adam turned around to face the wall panic on his face. "But you and I both know" John started as he pulled his boxers on, then his pants. Grabbing his shirt he walked back over to Adam smirking as he grabbed Adam's shoulder. "That you're as straight as a pole".

Adam coughed at the sheer uncomfortable ness of the situation. "You are straight aren't you?" He asked with an eyebrow rose up in question as if he were testing Adam. Adam coughed again and forced himself to nod his head yes. "Hell yeah man, what are you talking about?" Adam said forcing a laugh out as John nodded.

John pulled on his shirt and continued to get dressed as Adam did the same. John kept watching Adam, but he wasn't sure why. Adam wanted away from John and fast. Once finish he threw all his belongings in bag and turned to leave only to become face to face with John. "Hey Adam listen, why don't you go clubbing with us?" John asked as Adam shook his head. "I'm not up to it, sorry" Adam murmured looking down at the dirty floor.

He willed himself to look away. Look away at anything but John's lips that were ever so close. So close Adam could feel John's breathe on his neck. He shuddered think what John's lips could do.

"Are you okay man?" John asked as Adam shook his head. "I really have to go" Adam insisted as John blocked his way. John decided he wanted to test Randy's accusations. "Are you a little cold Adam? Hmm? Want me to warm you up?" John whispered huskily against Adam's neck. Adam shuddered as Goosebumps rose up on his skin.

"No I'm fine, are you okay John? You're acting _really _strange and that's an understatement!" Adam murmured as John pressed him up against the lockers. He leaned in close to Adam's face. "Come on maybe I could give you a message or maybe something else. . ." John whispered his voice getting huskier as his lips moved even closer to Adam's.

Not being able to help himself, Adam leaned in and brushed his lips over John's. John was shocked; Adam reversed the position so he had John pressed up against the lockers as he slid one hand to John's neck, the other cupping the back of his head. John didn't respond until he felt Adam's tongue sliding past his lips. He came to his senses as the locker room door flew open and Randy, Cena, both Hardy's and The Miz stood there shocked. John shoved Adam as hard as he could. Adam fell back to land on the floor near his belongings. He blinked in shock, embarrassment, confusion and hurt as soon as he heard the words that spewed from John Morrison's mouth.

"YOU FUCKING SICK FREAK! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU FUCKIN' PERVERTED, GAY SON OF A BITCH! I WAS ALONE WITH YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!" John yelled as Adam shook his head in shock.

"Ewww we have a fag amongst us, you're not aloud in the locker room anymore!" Cena yelled as The Miz began laughing, everyone else including Morrison joining in.

"As a matter of fact, as of right now you're OUT of Rated RKO" Randy yelled as John laughed some more. "I always knew you were gay, Copeland" Matt said shaking his head as Jeff snickered. "Adam how did you get Amy? Never mind you were probably cheating on her with men anyways Fag" Jeff sneered as Adam felt his eye's began to fill with tears. He climbed to his feet and ran the best he could with his injured knee. He left his belongings lying on the floor. He never wanted to be found. Unfortunately there where two people who saw him leaving and decided to follow.

Adam opened an unused locker room, went inside and slammed the door. He fell into a corner and began to cry, thinking of how he may to retire or become a punching bag for the locker room. He had his back to the door so he didn't see it open.

"Hey being gay is no big deal" He heard a familiar voice say from behind him. He turned to see Shawn Michaels standing there and he wasn't alone. There beside him stood Chris Jericho a man he'd not seen for nearly three years.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Ch2: mistaken kiss?

Façade Chapter 2

"Chris?" Adam asked sitting up as Chris smiled gently at the taller blonde. "Yeah" Chris murmured as Shawn kind of pushed past him, to enter the room. "Come on pull yourself together Adam if those guys see you like this" Chris murmured motioning with his hand to Adam who had tear tracks down his cheeks and was sitting in a corner looking like a lost boy.

"They're gonna tear you apart, and don't cry because you think you're the only gay man in the WWE; you're wrong. There are a lot of gay men in the WWE." Chris murmured softly as he and Shawn pulled Adam to his feet. "Whoa mind his knee, Chris!" Shawn grumbled as Adam winced. "Sorry, forgive me?" Chris asked as Adam nodded his head yes. Together Chris and Shawn helped Adam walk back towards the locker room.

"No!" Adam said alarmed as he tried to pull his arms from over Chris and Shawn's shoulders. "What's wrong?" Shawn asked holding onto Adam's arm to keep him from falling. "I can't back in there!" Adam said beginning to panic as he wrenched his arm from Shawn's grasp, inadvertently sending himself tumbling back. Into Triple H. "Get the fuck off me Queer!" Hunter yelled shoving Adam off him into Mark Calloway; who caught the tumbling Blonde, holding him up until he standing on his own. "Sorry" Adam mumbled as he began backing away slowly.

"Its okay" Mark Murmured softly as he patted Adam on the back. "Hey Mark, just the guy I wanted to see" Shawn started slowly wrapping an arm around Adam's neck. Mark narrowed his eyes to black slits. "What do want, Michaels?" he asked still glaring slightly. "Well" Shawn started. "You see the thing is, Adam here is gay-"

Adam groaned as Shawn glanced up at him before continuing on. "And, Cena, Orton, the Hardy's, Miz, and Morrison; kind of threw him out of the locker room for no reason. His stuff is in there. But Adam is too . . ." Shawn trailed off as Mark grabbed Adam's arm and began tugging him towards the locker room.

He opened the door and pushed Adam inside. "Oh wonderful the fug packer is back!" Jeff growled as Matt and The Miz blocked Adam's way out. "Get the fuck out faggot!" Cena Yelled as Adam bit his lip nervously.

"Did you not hear him? Get out you damn Queer!" Randy yelled standing up as Cena joined him. "Let's kick his ass" Miz muttered standing as well. They began to circle in on Adam, until the door opened and Shawn and Chris stepped in. "Hey you're back Chris!" Jeff exclaimed as Chris nodded. "Shawn you want us to hold while you punch?" Randy asked as Shawn suddenly punched Randy, Cena went after Shawn but Chris kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Turning around he sucker punched The Miz, as Shawn took down Matt; Chris took down Jeff. "He Loved You!" Shawn yelled in John Morrison's face, before he pulled back his fist; ready to punch Morrison. Until Adam stepped in the way, Shawn dropped his fist as he blinked at Adam in confusion.

"No! Don't Shawn! I don't want this!" Adam yelled waving his hands to the carnage around the room.

"You gave this man you heart on a Silver fucking platter and instead of Him cherishing it like he SHOULD have; he stomped on it and threw it back in your face!" Shawn yelled angrily as Adam dropped his gaze to the floor. "No matter what he does to me I never want to see hurt" Adam murmured quietly.

"So we're dealing with a group of fags then!" Cena Growled as Orton, Miz, Matt, Jeff and himself began to advance toward Adam, Shawn and Chris. "Let's kick they're ass's" Orton growled angrily.

However before they could touch any of them, Mark and Glen pushed the door open, moving to stand between them and Adam, Chris and Shawn. Mark and Glen gave them a look that said "I dare you try something". Cena and Orton glared, backing down; knowing when they've been beat, as they left the locker room.

Matt and Jeff shared a look before they too retreated. Morrison remained rooted to where he was starring at the floor. Miz took off following the Hardy's. Glen nodded as he and Mark made their exit. "Thanks guys" Adam murmured as they nodded closing the door behind them. Adam glanced at Shawn and Chris. "Guys I need to talk to John" Adam started as Chris picked up Adam's belongings and headed for the door. Shawn however saw fit to take a seat.

"Alone" Adam murmured looking at Shawn. Shawn angrily stood up and followed Chris to the door as Adam turned to look at John. Chris stopped and looked back in time to see Shawn send a glare in Morrison's direction. Chris began to question himself. Was Shawn Michaels Jealous of John Morrison? Was Shawn in Love with Adam?

"Listen John" Adam started but was cut off when John slapped him across the face. Adam limped back in shock as John glared. "Don't talk me, faggot. Just because you tried to sound all fuckin' heroic by standing if front of me, you're fuckin' Lame! You think because you saved me from a black eye that I'm suddenly gonna become gay and just fall in Love with you? Well this isn't a fairly tale Adam, I'm straight so you can forget it, Queer!" John yelled as Adam bit his bottom lip as his green eyes filled with tears a second time that night. Morrison turned to leave but was stopped by Adam's low voice.

"That wasn't my plan at all John, I meant what I said; it came from my heart. I never want to see you hurt, I love you. My heart tells me to give you time but we both know you'll never come around; I just wish I could tear it out of my chest; but you did that for me" Adam murmured as tears slid down his cheeks. John stood there shocked as Adam nodded and took his leave. He pushed the door open and took off running the best he could to get as far away as possible from John.

"Adam!" Chris called standing up with Adam's stuff. "You stay here, I'll go after him" Shawn muttered as he shot up and ran after Adam. Once he caught up to him, he pushed Adam against the wall and claimed his lips in a swift kiss, so swift if you blinked you would have missed it. "Broken things can always be fixed." Shawn murmured resting his forehead against Adam's as he held Adam against him for comfort.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Ch3: Mistake?

Façade Chapter three

Adam pulled away from Shawn shocked. "I-I h-have to be s-some where" Adam stuttered as he turned and quickly walked down the hall towards Chris, leaving behind a dumb folded Shawn Michaels. Adam Limped up to Chris and grabbed his bags, walking away without a word as Chris stood there wondering what went a wary.

When he saw Shawn he rushed up to him, calling out his name. When he didn't move didn't blink; Chris roughly grabbed him and shook him by his shoulders. "What The Hell did you do to him?" Chris growled as Shawn shook his head. "Nothing" Shawn Murmured as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill forth. Chris Growled pushing Shawn into the wall as turned and ran after Adam.

"Adam!" He called but Adam quickly tossed his bags in his car, got in as quick as he could, but unfortunately for him; it wasn't quick enough. "Adam what happened?" Chris asked as he climbed into the passenger seat. Adam turned to Chris. "Can I trust you?" He asked as Chris nodded.

"Well . . . S-shawn he . . . he kissed me . . . Tonight, he did and I don't Love Shawn. No Offense but I don't think I could ever Love Shawn, My Heart Belongs to John and probably always will. Tonight Shawn kissed me, helped me, stood up for me; and I repaid him by breaking his heart; Does that make me a bad person, if I'm following my heart?" Adam asked as a tear slid his cheek.

Chris wiped it away as Adam broke down in front of him; Pulling Adam into his arms and patting his back gently. "No it doesn't make you a bad person; It makes Shawn a Bad Person. Considering the circumstances surrounding all of this" Chris murmured pressing his to Adam's temple softly.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked as he buried his head deeper into Chris's shoulder. "Well Considering you just confessed your undying love for John Morrison only to have him stomp on your heart and throw it back in your face.

Consider the fact that you're heartbroken and Shawn tried to put the moves on you; that makes him the bad guy, not you. You reacted, reacted as a person in your position is expected to act." Chris Murmured as he stroked Adam's hair back.

During Chris and Adam's Conversation, Shawn had walked out of the building and was eavesdropping on them, but Chris saw him in the rearview mirror.

"What if Shawn hates me?" Adam asked as a sob escaped. Chris's eyes locked on Shawn's in the mirror. "Then he's a fucking scumbag who's not worth five seconds of your time.

"Go back to you're room and get some rest." Chris murmured as he stroked Adam's cheek with the back of his hand, before kissing Adam on the temple and got out of the car. Shawn pushed himself against the wall, hiding in the shadows as Adam Drove away; leaving himself and Chris Alone in the Darkness.

"If you hurt him, I swear to god Shawn; you better have a Fucking army to protest you, do we understand one another?" Chris Asked as he locked eyes with Shawn. "Yes I understand." Shawn answered holding Chris's gaze before turning and walking away; feeling like the World's biggest ass.

As Adam limped into his hotel room; he turned and glanced behind, feeling as if he were not alone. He dropped his bags on the floor, fists clenched, turned around; read to fight if needed. As he turned around his eyes locked on Shawn Michaels. Shawn threw up his hands in defense as Adam unclenched his fists.

Adam sighed in relief. "Shawn, what are you doing here; I thought you were still at the arena." Adam murmured as he leaned against the doorway. "I wanted to tell you, about what happened at the arena . . . I'm sorry." Shawn mumbled as Adam forced a smile.

"It's okay Shawn, I'm the one who should be sorry, for reacting the way I did." Adam murmured as he stepped back to allow Shawn entrance to his hotel room. "Come in, maybe we could have a drink or something" Adam mumbled as Shawn walked inside.

"Sure, I'd love one" Shawn murmured as he closed the door behind him.

After hours of Endless talking and Drinking, Adam found Shawn quite appealing at the moment and found himself leaning toward Shawn for a kiss. As Shawn turned his head to look at Adam; their lips met in a surprisingly passionate kiss.

Shawn returned the kiss eagerly all the while wishing the kiss at the arena had been like this. Shawn continued kissing Adam, only stopping to remove both of their shirts.

Running his fingers over Adam muscular chest and back as their met in rough, drunk sloppy kisses; Shawn groaned in what could only be called pleasure. Only when he felt Adam's hands tugging at his belt did Shawn realize that if he slept with Adam, Adam might think he was taking advantage of him.

He pulled away as Adam groaned, Shawn looked into the eyes of the man he loved; the eyes that were glazed over with lust; and alcohol. "Was wrong sssh-awn?" Adam asked his words slurred with alcohol.

"I can't do this to you . . . it's not right." Shawn murmured as helped Adam strip down to his boxers, then into the bed, beneath the covers. "I can't take advantage of you like this . . . I'm doing this 'cause I care 'bout you". Shawn realized Adam had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow and smiled softly.

"Adam, you're beautiful, John Morrison doesn't realize he has the sweetest, angelic, nicest, most gorgeous guy in the palm of his hand. He doesn't know some of us would do anything to have that. Such an Angel, how could anybody want to see you hurt?" Shawn asked stroking Adam's soft Blond hair softly.

"I love you" Shawn murmured leaning down and placing his lips against Adam's Temple in a soft kiss. Shawn began picking up the empty beer bottles off the floor and placed the on the table.

As he turned to leave, he realized Adam would have one hell of a hangover in the morning, so he decided to stay. He lay on the couch and soon nodded off to Join Adam.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Ch4: Getting better?

Façade Chapter 4

Adam sat up quickly stumbling out of bed and rushing to the bath room, beginning to empty his stomach contents. Shawn sat up and rushed after him, holding Adam's hair back as he emptied his stomach. When he was done Shawn grabbed a cup and got him some cold water to drink, grabbing a damp rag and dabbing his face with it.

"Are you okay Adam?" Shawn asked as Adam took a shaky breath. "Yeah I should be, I have a killer headache though" He mumbled as Shawn searched the room for some aspirin. When he found some he brought two to Adam. Adam took them, thanking Shawn as Shawn nodded.

"Guess it was a good idea to stay, eh?" Shawn asked as Adam shrugged. "Thank you Shawn. God I'm such an ass, I really am sorry about everything" Adam murmured quietly as Shawn titled Adam's chin up to look into his eyes.

"Don't be Adam, I shouldn't have kissed you." Shawn said as Adam looked away. "I'm sorry if I broke your heart or hurt you in anyway" Adam mumbled as Shawn forced a smile. "No you didn't hurt me at all, meant nothing as a matter of a fact" Shawn said immediately wanting to kick his stupid pride after saying that.

Adam felt his chest tighten for some unknown reason as Shawn said that. "So Chris was right then" Adam murmured shaking his head. "What do mean, right about what?" Shawn asked confused as Adam pressed his lips together. "That you just wanted to sleep with me" Adam muttered as Shawn shook his head. "No that's not true".

"Sure if you say so Shawn" Adam muttered as he walked out of the bathroom. "Just please go Shawn". "Adam I didn't mean it like that" Shawn started but Adam pointed to the door. "No I don't want to hear it, get out!" "Adam if I didn't give a damn about you, then I most definitely would've slept with you last when you begged me to!" Shawn yelled back as Adam's face went pale.

"I-I-I-I d-did w-what?" Adam asked stumbling over his words. "You were wasted, you begged me to take you, and instead I striped you to your briefs and put you to bed." Shawn murmured gripping Adam's shoulders gently as Adam looked as if he'd hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry Shawn" Adam murmured staring off into space as Shawn wrapped his arms around Adam lovingly as he stroked his back to calm him. "It's okay Adam" Shawn murmured as he led Adam to the table.

"You should eat something" Shawn murmured as he picked up the phone and dialed room service. "My treat" Shawn murmured as he pushed Adam into a chair, and began ordering.

"Shawn . . ." Adam mumbled as questions clouded his brain. 'Did Shawn love him or was it a scheme to get into his pants?'

End of Chapter 4 Short i know


	5. Ch5: Lower than Low

Façade Chapter 5

2 months later

Adam had been avoiding Shawn and John at all costs. Nobody talked to him but Mark, Glen and Chris. He and Chris had grown closer to each other then ever before but it was on a friendly basis and nothing more then that.

Despite the obvious tension between Shawn, John and Adam; for Adam it seemed like things were getting better, As it were Randy Orton actually said "Hi" and smiled at him the other day. Then the day before that John Cena asked him if his knee had gotten better. It seemed as if things were getting back to normal, as Adam sat in the catering area; until Shawn walked up.

"Look Adam I really need to talk to you, if you would give me maybe five minutes to maybe explain myself-" Shawn began as he sat next to Adam. "No Shawn" Adam muttered cutting him off.

"I'm sorry?" Shawn asked as if he didn't hear him correctly. "I said no, look; thanks for helping me out and all but I just don't need you in my life right now, I'm sorry. I gotta go" Adam replied getting up and walking away. "Adam!" Shawn called but Adam continued walking holding his hands up as if to say 'enough'.

Shawn sighed as his shoulders sagged. He knew he loved Adam, if Adam would have given him, his five minutes that's what he was going to tell him. He sure as hell wanted to be John Morrison at that moment.

'Speaking of the devil' Shawn thought with a glare as John walked over to the table in which the fruit was held and began looking around. Shawn gritted his teeth as he got up from his seat and walked over to him. "Hey John, how are ya doin'?" Shawn asked in his Texan drawl as he peeked over his shoulder.

John jumped as he had not seen Shawn when he walked in. "Oh hey Shawn, I'm, I'm doing alright" John answered as Shawn forced a smile. "And what about yourself?" "As fine as can be, since you chased Adam away from me" Shawn growled as John took a step back, holding up his hands in defense. "Look Shawn. . . I don't want trouble; I don't want a fight here". John mumbled as Shawn advanced slowly as if stalking his prey.

"You don't look so fine John, you look like a scared boy, your hair sort of matted, bags under your eyes, and you look tired too. Not sleeping well since you tore Adam's heart out of chest huh? Hmm guess if I was in your shoes I wouldn't be sleeping either. If you don't want to fight here we can always go out in the parking lot". Shawn murmured dangerously as he advanced even farther on John who suddenly glared standing his ground.

"Well you know what Shawn; I haven't been sleeping well your right I feel down right awful! Are you happy? But I'm not scared of you! I'm scared of losing my job, see I'm not friends with Triple nose, Mr. Ass kisser, and gotta win his titles by fucking the boss's daughter! Your job wouldn't be in jeopardy Mine Would!" John yelled as Shawn smirked. "I'd keep my mouth shut boy, or it just might be."

"Oh you gonna go tell your fuck buddy on me huh?" John asked with a glare as Shawn walked out leaving John glaring daggers in his back.

Adam sat talking with Mark with a smile before Cena walked in. Mark and Glen protectively stood in front of Adam who placed a hand on each of they're shoulders. "Relax". Both men sat down, eyes on Cena.

"Look Adam, I didn't come here for trouble, I gotta talk to you. Privately" Cena murmured as Mark and Glen left the room begrudgingly. "Sorry, they're sort of protective of me" Adam murmured as Cena nodded in understanding. "Umm John came up to me, said Shawn might try to get him fired" Cena murmured as Adam looked on in shock.

"Seriously? You're serious? Why?" Adam asked. "Because John and Shawn got into an argument in the catering room, John said a few harsh yet true things about Paul, and Shawn's gonna tell him." John explained as Adam nodded.

"So what are we to do?" Cena asked as Adam forced a smile. "Shawn wants to talk to me, you tell him, I want to talk to him" Adam growled as John nodded leaving the room as Mark and Glen came back in.

"So what was that all about?" Glen asked as Adam explained it to them. "Shawn Michaels has done some low things, but this is the lowest." Mark growled as Glen and Adam agreed with him. "When Chris comes back, tell him I went to see Shawn, that asshole has issues". Adam muttered as he exited the locker room. "Alright" Mark and Glen muttered at the same time.

John Cena walked down the hall, before he spotted Shawn and Paul. "Hey Paul" John snorted in disgust before turning to Shawn. "Copeland wants to see you, Michaels" John muttered as he turned as left.

End of Chapter 5

Stay tuned for Chapter 6.

What will happen when Adam talks to Shawn? Can he save John's Job, and what's with the sudden Attitude changes of John Cena and Randy Orton?


	6. Ch6: One big Mistake

Façade Chapter 6

Shawn rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at Adam warily. Adam looked pissed off, and he had a feeling as to why he would be. "You wanted to talk to me?" He asked trying to sound as confident as he could, failing horribly as Adam's cold eyes tore down that wall.

"Yes!" Adam snapped glaring. "Okay? Should we go some where a little more privet then?" Shawn asked, eyes wondering around the room. "It doesn't matter to me, either way!" Adam Snapped as Shawn nodded.

"Okay, umm my Hotel room after the show and there we can talk" Shawn offered as Adam glared shrugging his shoulders, not wanting to wait but agreeing anyways; since he didn't want to make a scene.

Hours later after the show

Shawn fidgeted nervously as he sat on his hotel room bed, waiting for Adam to show. He knew what he did to John was wrong, and was done out of jealousy. He was jealous because Adam loved John Morrison.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at his room door, Shawn got up and opened it; stepping back to let Adam in. "Hey . . ." Shawn murmured trailing off as Adam coldly stepped past him, seemingly ignoring his greeting.

Shawn closed the door and Adam to take a seat on the bed. After a while of awkward silence, Adam broke it and asked the one question that's been weighing on his mind.

"Why'd you say that to John?"

Shawn was speechless; he'd expected a lot of yelling and fighting, braced himself for it, but not the soft voice that asked the question. "I-I don't know why. Couldn't tell you" Shawn answered just as quiet as Adam glared.

"Tell me Dammit! You nearly got John fired! Now Fucking tell me why! Right now! I want to know, I need to know!" Adam growled starting to raise his voice slightly.

Shawn lost it, unable to hold it in anymore. "I did it, because of you! Because I love you okay? He's fucking prick and yet you still care about him, you still protect him. You speak of him as if he's a God or something and yet you push me away like I'm nothing! I'll admit it! I'm Jealous! I'm Jealous of John Fucking Morrison! Are you fucking happy now?" Shawn yelled as he stomped back and forth. Adam jumped up.

"No! I'm not! Okay, you had no fucking right to do that to him! I love hi-" Adam started but Shawn cut him off, grabbing him and crushing their mouths together in a rough kiss. As Adam stilled shocked, Shawn pulled him over to the bed, continuing his kiss. Adam began struggling as soon as his back hit the mattress, he pushed at Shawn's chest but Shawn would have none of it.

Shawn hovered over Adam, holding his wrists down as they kissed. "I don't want this" Adam mumbled weakly as Shawn kissed him again. "Then push me away" Shawn murmured releasing Adam's wrists as he stared into Adam's eyes. After awhile Shawn felt Adam pull his head back down for yet another kiss, which Shawn happily returned.

Their clothes seemed as if they melted away, as Shawn prepped Adam's entrance. He slid on a Condom, pushing a pillow under Adam's lower back as he heard Adam whine softly. "Adam, I got one question, Are you ready?" Shawn asked trying to keep the smirk off his face as Adam groaned in response. "I'll take that as a yes" Shawn murmured as he kneeled between Adam's spread thighs, he guiding his member into him.

Adam gasped as Shawn's length and thickness stretched him to the limit. "Oh . . . God" He moaned as Shawn began moving slowly. He wrapped his legs tightly around Shawn's waist, as Shawn thrusted deep inside of him. "More" Adam moaned, adding fuel to Shawn's burning fire. Shawn moaned along with Adam, who wrapped his arms tightly around Shawn's shoulders. "Harder!" Adam moaned louder as Shawn happily obliged.

"Adam" Shawn grunted "Say my name, moan my name"

"Shawn . . . Shawn" Adam moaned as Shawn thrusted harder, deeper and faster. Adam rolled them over and began riding Shawn, who gripped Adam's hips; delivering thrusts of his own. "Damn, I'm getting close Shawn" Adam moaned biting his lip as Shawn thrusted up.

"So am I baby" Shawn moaned back, gritting his teeth as Adam began picking up speed. "Yeah like that . . . oh yeah . . . oh more . . . feels . . . so . . . damn . . . good" Shawn murmured adding a hard thrust with each word as Adam moaned loud, Just as Shawn was getting worried of climaxing first . . .

"Fuck . . . more . . . need more . . . oh . . . Damn . . . SHAWN!" Adam cried out throwing his head back as he climaxed, his body tensing before laying his head down to rest on Shawn's chest. Shawn climaxed immediately after Adam had, wrapping his arms around Adam, holding him close as they drifted off, deciding to deal with the consequences later.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
